A Vampire Love
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Ichigo lost her love to a man that betray them both. Now she sought out for revenge. Will Ichigo finally free herself from the past with the help of Yusei? Or forever doom live forever in the dark. VAMPIRE LOVE! fem!IchigoxYuesi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's.**

**This story is all about vampires.**

**Those of you who into it, this is a treat for you!**

**So basically it's similar to the anime show 'Black Blood Brother'.**

**But instead of Jiro and the other character in it, I decided to change it.**

**Don't be judging about the fem!Ichigo X Yusei pairing!**

**I'm really crazy about.**

**Anyway, none of it matters.**

**I hope you like this story.**

**And also I fix my grammar for this.**

**Hope it's much better than the last.**

**ENJOY!**

**STORY START XD**

* * *

**Prologue: The New Domino City's Heroine**

There was a huge explosion in the city of New Domino City. Black smoke were everywhere and it clear off to reveal a group of large, hungry power Kowloon children that are racing towards the large building. Their eyes filled with hunger and hatred. They are known as Kowloon children. The Kowloon children are one of the most dangerous people to be around with. Unlike vampires who feed on human blood and one can turn the other with their blood, the Kowloon children feed on both vampires and humans, in the result on turning them as one of their own kinds. They were hated by all humans, including the vampires themselves. They all jump to the air, racing towards the big white silver building that was the only one that is standing while the other ones are all destroy and in a heap. Just far away in the silver white building, an old blood female vampire watch as the Kowloon children got closer with her amber eyes. Her bright orange hair was ruffled by the cold wind. She didn't mind. She was already used to the coldness. No surprising at all. She looks at the sky as the sun falls down. The moon will rise up any moment now.

She slowly got up with her sword, Zangetsu, as the Kowloon children were all burning up from the barrier that surrounded the building. Her eyes narrow dangerously as the Kowloon children continued to try to get in, despite the barrier that could kill them with just a simple single touch. She averted her eyes down to the Dragon King, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and his Guardian, Byakuya Kuchiki. They both stare at the Kowloon children that are trying to get in.

"Just how long will these fools continued like this until they fully realize that they cannot enter in New Domino City?" Byakuya asks his eyes on his master and king.

"Until they do whatever they can to get in. Which I highly doubt they can enter here nor will they realize that they can't come in here. The Kowloon children will do whatever they can to get in, no matter how many lives were lost or the cost of it." Toshiro answered, his eyes never once leaving on the heartless, power hungry monsters. Byakuya and Toshiro heard a small gush of wind and turn to see an old blood female vampire, Ichigo Shiba. She has long orange hair that reach down to her waist. She wore a ragged brown cloak over a black shirt, white jacket, white slacks, and black boots. She walks up to Toshiro and stare straight into his eyes.

"Toshiro, open the barrier for me," Ichigo said.

"You would dare to talk like that to the Dragon King?! Foolish girl!" Byakuya scowled at the orange hair vampire that dare to speak such manner to his king.

"Ichigo…" Toshiro started to speak but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Please, your highness. Let me out so I can kill these things once and for all." Ichigo spoke out loud, not wanting to hear any of what the Dragon King will say. But Toshiro will not have any of that.

"Ichigo… killing them will not do anything to bring the one you love back. It will not do you any good. All it will do is build up that anger and sadness that you held inside of you." Toshiro said.

Ichigo nearly chokes out a sob that threatened to come out of her soft pink lips. Those are the words that she desperately try to avoid. Stabbed by millions of needles that strike into her very heart.

She has failed him…

She promises that she'll protect each one another and got betray the man she has once called a friend. Because of him… the love of her life was dead.

Why… why must she failed… why?!

"I-I'm begging you… my lord… please… let me out so I can kill them…" Ichigo silently begged, her hand tightened around her sword. She already knows the truth. None other less, she has to do it. She must.

For the people…

For the clan…

For her family…

For the man she loves…

Toshiro sighs heavily.

"Very well then. I understand. I shall open the barrier for you. But remember… once you do this… it can't be undone… And when you leave the New Domino City..." he said.

"I know that already! Just open the damn barrier already!" she snarled at him.

"You…!" Byakuya started but was cut off by Toshiro.

"Very well then." Toshiro sighs as he focused around the barrier with his eyes closed. He then reopens them to that are no longer turquoise eyes but are red ruby. The barrier suddenly began to shook a little and then a small gap was open.

"Thank you… Toshiro… I appreciate what you've done." Ichigo said as she rush out of the gap before it completely closed.

"Your majesty, is it wise to just let her go? She can very well become a monster herself." Byakuya continued to scowl down at the orange-haired vampire as she rushes toward the Kowloon children.

"Byakuya… you of all people should understand what it's like to lose someone that is far the most precious thing in the world." Toshiro said, his eyes turning back to normal, never once taking his eyes off from Ichigo as well, fully aware the sun has finally set and the moon would soon rise up.

"Ichigo… I hope that one day you will finally free yourself from this despair that plunge into the depths of your heart and move on with your life." The Dragon King said with a saddened look on his eyes. He wanted nothing more but to comfort this heartbroken female vampire. But he knew that not even him could help her free herself from the past she's living in. She's truly on her own…

* * *

Ichigo continued to run towards the direction where the Kowloon children are. The cold wind blew hard and her scent was caught by the Kowloon children. They took in the unfamiliar but sweet, delicious scent. They look to see that Ichigo was rushing towards them. The Kowloon children all howl in laughter, thinking how foolish this vampire is. They all leap towards her at once. Ichigo pulls out her sword, revealing an elegant but deadly black blade along with the hilt. She down the sword and slice through them, all turn to ashes that were in her direction. The Kowloon children all stare in shock and fear.

"N-No way… is that… a holy blade...?!"

"W-Wait… no way…!"

"Is it possible that she's…!"

Unfortunately, they were unable to finish their sentence as Ichigo slice them up and they turn to dust. She roars as she slices each and every Kowloon children. She shall show no mercy to them. Not now, not ever! They should die! They all must die! They all deserve it! Each and every one of them! She'll make sure of that! She decided to just use all her powers and to hell with it. She cut down every Kowloon child down until a cannon was shots towards her and smoke was everywhere. The Kowloon children brought in a tank, but it was crushed down by a strong force. The smoke reveals Ichigo as two large bullets were in midair and fell down in the crumbling ground, cut in half.

The Kowloon children slowly began to back away from this dangerous female vampire. Ichigo could smell fear in them. They fear of her. It delights her so. Then she smells something very familiar. She turns around to see the one person that she so desperately longed to see with shocks written in her face. It was a man. A vampire.

The male vampire has short black hair and eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. He smiled at Ichigo and he walks up towards her. The Kowloon children began to slowly back away even further than before. Ichigo then glares at him and clenched her jaw so hard that blood came out of her bottom from her fangs digging there.

"Ichigo, you sure know how to start a party, do you?" Kain smiled teasingly at her.

"Shut up!" Ichigo barks at him.

"Oh Ichigo, I always knew that you get yourself into these kinds of situation. Your stubbornness always gets you in trouble all the kind. Such a troublesome child. Then again, that's one of the reasons why I'm madly in love with you." Kain continued to tease her, his eyes suddenly narrow dangerously, despite the friendly smile on his thin lips.

"I SAID SHUT UP ALREADY!" yelled the orange vampire again.

Kain began to cackle out loud and his form change to a different form. He has short brown hair that is smooth out with just a single bang on his face. His cold brown eyes stare coldly at Ichigo. He wore a simple black shirt and jeans and leather belt and tennis shoes with just a sword resting on his hip with the belt holding on to it.

"Oh Ichigo, how I miss you so," Aizen said coldly to her, his smile still there and a dark chuckle rumble in his throat.

"You… bastard…" Ichigo whispered silently and then raise her sword up and her face written in anger and despair.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she roars as she lunged forward at Aizen and strike him with her sword.

"You can't say my own name? Don't you miss me, Ichigo? It's been a long time since I last seen you. I forgot how much fun it is to tease you." Aizen said as he avoid the sword slashing at him.

"It makes me wonder why Kain chose you as his Guardian Protector. I find it funny, quite funny indeed. What's more funny is how you couldn't protect him. You couldn't even protect your own family." Aizen continued to dodge the attack.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo shouted.

"The funniest thing of all is that I enjoy being with you and Kain. I've enjoyed every moment of it. I truly cherish these beautiful, wonderful, precious time together with the two of you. You were like a family to me." Aizen smiled softly.

Ichigo finally had enough of his game and decided to kill him once and for all. She lung a powerful slash towards the vampire. This time, instead of dodging it, Aizen finally pull out his sword and made contact with hers.

"Then why?! Why did you betray us?!" Ichigo asked, snarling at the brown hair vampire.

"Time change, Ichigo. Kain has even said that himself. You should know that by now." he answered.

"DAMN YOU!" Ichigo howled in rage as she push Aizen. He skids to a halt.

"I've also forgotten how I enjoy battling with you. It alway brought a delight to me." Aizen said as he jump up on a building. Ichigo tries to follow him but was stop by something wrapping around and pain through her and she howl in pain. She looks down to see that she was wrap in a holy chain.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, I have a new family I need to keep an eye out," Aizen said as he walk away.

"Wait! Aizen!" Ichigo shouted as she free herself from the holy chains.

"Don't worry Ichigo. There is no reason to miss me all of a sudden. I promise this isn't the last time you see me. Until then, farewell Ichigo."

With that said he walk away and disappear to thin air.

"AAAAIIIIIIIZZZZZEEEENNNN!" Ichigo gave out one last shout to his name as she could do nothing but stand there and watch as her once friend leave.

* * *

**Stargiving2413: Wow, Ichigo! You are so scary when you're pissed off!**

**Ichigo: Shut up, Stargiving2413! What the big idea of making me a girl in every of your story anyway!? Most of all, why am I'm pair with Yusei?!**

**Yusei: Actually, I don't mind at all. It doesn't bother me pairing up with a cute girl such as yourself.**

**Ichigo: S-Shut up!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

* * *

**Ten years later…**

The night air of the ocean was crisp and cold and calm. The ship sails through the salty sea ocean peacefully. There was no doubt about it. The captain that is sailing the ship was having a moment to himself in this peaceful night. The night was young and beautiful. All of his crew members are out patrolling. One is with him Not that he mind having companions with him really. But he wishes that he can be alone to himself once in a while. They can be such hassle once in a while.

"This is such beautiful night, is it?" the captain ask his crew.

"It's certainly is." the crewman agree.

"Why don't the you go and check out the supplies?" the captain said.

"Yes sir." he salutes and head out for the supply store.

The captain gave out a loud yawn. He was getting tired and he wants to go to sleep. But none other less, as the captain of this ship it's his job to lead this ship to the New Domino City. Speaking of which, they're almost there. After, he can go home and get a good night sleep.

Suddenly, a scream was heard throughout the ship and the captain hurry up and see what's going on. He look to the crewman he sends to go to the supply room was laying on the cold metal floor. And a little girl was standing over him and gave a smile at him. He notice the two pointy canine and realize what they were, what the girl is, but was too late to call for help.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

At the supply room, where the moonlight shone from the small round window. A movement was suddenly heard and two pairs of eyes stare out in the darkness. One yawn out loud until they both came out of the darkness to reveal fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. They have green hair and matching eyes. The only opposite of them is how they done their hair. The boy has done him in a ponytail. The boy gave out another yawn before he and his twin sister rush down to the coffin that's on the other side of them.

"Hey Luna, is Big Sis still asleep?" the boy asked.

"I don't know, Leo. And I rather not want to," she answers her twin brother. She's fully aware of what would happen if she and her twin brother woke their elder sister and guardian protector up. Leo, however, wasn't too bother of it.

"Hey, Big Sister?" Leo called out for her, but no answer was responded from the female vampire.

"Big Sis!" Leo tries again, knocking on the coffin as if it was a door itself. Alas, once again, there was no answer.

"I thought we would be there by the time we wake up," Leo said.

Silence…

"Oh great. First Ichigo is not responding to us at all. And we're in the middle of nowhere." he grumbled to himself, arms crossed.

"Actually, Leo. We're almost there." Luna replied to her brother.

"How come you and Ichigo are the only here knows where and when we'll be there? How come I don't have those kinds of powers?" whined Leo.

"Because you suck at them." Luna calmly responded.

Leo just glared at her and stuck his tongue out and Luna sighed. Even though he drives her nuts, she still love her twin brother and will always enjoy his company. And Ichigo's as well. Since the death of their parents, Ichigo was chosen to be their guardian protector. At first she refused but then finally gave in. Ever since then she's been like an elder sister to them. Even though they spent together for the past five years, they never know who she really is.

"Wake up, Sis!" Leo knocks on the coffin again, stopping the train of thoughts out of Luna's head.

Her eyes widen at what he was about to do but was too late to stop him.

"Wake up Sister!"

Knock.

"Wake up!"

Knock.

"Wake up Sister!"

Knock. Knock.

"~Wake up, Sister! Wake up, Sister!~"

Knock knock!

"~Wake up Sister! Wake up Sister! Wake up Sister!~"

Knock knock!

"~WAKE UP SISTER! WAKE SISTER!~"

Slam SLAM!

Leo suddenly began to slam the coffin with his fists and it rattle violently. Luna gasps out in the horror of what will happen next.

"~WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!~"

SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM!

"~WAKE UP SISTER!~"

The coffin was suddenly open and Leo stopped slamming it.

"Oh! You're up!" he exclaimed.

A hand came out of the coffin and curl up into a fist and slam it down on Leo, hit him right on the back of his head and landed on the floor hard.

The hand went back inside the coffin. For about a few second later Leo got up and rub the back of his head.

"Ow! That wasn't nice!" whined Leo.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Luna simply replied to her idiotic brother.

He glare at her again and just sat down, leaning against Ichigo's coffin with Luna joining him.

"I keep forgetting that you hate water," he said. He then notices the door that lead out to the ship. The curious little vampire he is, he turn to face Ichigo and said, "Hey Big Sis, I think I'll just go and explore the ship and…"

He suddenly stop as he realizes about the warning he was told by Ichigo. Her eyes all red and maniac.

"Leo, Luna, I need you two to be good and stay asleep till we reach the harbor. Remember, we're stowaways, not passengers here."

Leo felt unsettle and nervous of the warning. Even though he know that Ichigo wouldn't do anything to hurt them badly, she's still as scary as hell itself. He's eyes then widen in realization as thought cross through his mind.

"But, she's asleep. How does she even know what I do anyway?" he wondered out loud.

"I wouldn't know…" mumbled Luna. How she knows what's going with these two is beyond her.

Leo got up and slowly back away.

"Ichigo…" he called out softly before he giggle and head out to the door for him explore the ship.

"Leo!" she hissed, rushing to her twin brother.

They are in for some trouble by the time Ichigo wake up. And she doesn't want to think about it...

* * *

Helicopters hover on the ship as the Secure Security Squads climb down with the rope and charge in. The group of vampires has somehow managed to secretly ambush the ship. They were ordered to find them and destroy them. The Secure Security Squads all march into the ship to hunt down the vampires.

* * *

"Vroom! Vroom!" Leo laughed as he pretended to be an airplane.

"Leo! Stop! We need to get back before Big Sister wakes up and see what you are doing to the ship!" Luna shouts as she chases after brother. Not only is he running around the ship in clear view, he also draw a bear as well.

He stop all of a sudden as he cried out in surprise as the twins see a little black girl with green eyes staring at him in confusion and curiosity.

"Oh uh… sorry. Didn't mean to. What's your name?" he apologized.

"Yuki." she answered.

"Hi, Yuki. I'm Leo and this my twin sister, Luna," he introduced himself and Luna. He gave out another yelp as he realize what he had done.

"Oh no! I forgot that we're stowaways here and supposed to stay hidden!" he said. Yuki tilted her head in confusion and Luna sigh out heavily at her idiotic brother.

"Listen," he started, staring down at Yuki, "I would appreciate if you don't tell anyone else. Would you keep this a secret for me?"

"Sure," Yuki smiled.

"Great." Leo returns the smile, "And in return I'll-"

He was then whacked on the head again, this time by Luna. But not hard enough like Ichigo did.

"Hey! Why did you hit me of all people!?" he demanded, rubbing his already bruised head.

"Because you're an idiot and you expose us. Ichigo isn't going to be happy about this," she responded bluntly.

Before Leo could retort to Luna when he saw that Yuki isn't there with them.

"Hey, where did she go?" asked Leo.

"I don't know where she is. One minute she was here and now she just disappear." Luna answered.

"Well, let's go outside and look for her!" he said as he opens the door that was the nearest and went out of the ship with Luna following him, to her dismay.

"Hey! Look at that!" he said to Luna as he watch the ocean with Luna following him.

"It's beautiful…" she mumbled, taking in the view.

"There they are!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Leo and Luna turn to the voice's direction and hear heavy footsteps marching.

"Uh oh! They found us!" Leo yelped out. A gunshot was fired at him and miss him by the head.

"Wah!"

"Leo!" Luna called out to him as she help him get up.

"They fire at me! I don't believe it!" he exclaimed out loud.

"We got to get out of before we'll get killed!" Luna cried out.

Luna then suddenly realize that they weren't firing at them. Instead, was firing their guns someone or something else.

"Hey, they're not after us," Luna noted out loud.

"Yeah. But why?" he wondered out loud.

They heard gunshots from the opposite of their direction.

"Come on! We got to see what's going on!" he urged his twin sister as he took off, again.

"Leo!" Luna called out to him and, again, chase after him.

They hid behind one of the large crates and see what's going on and were shocked. For they are seeing a real live battle of humans and vampires, shooting at each other. The vampires were getting the better advantage until there was a sudden light shining at the vampires. They all manage to escape. Except for one, who got badly burn and barely got out of there and hid behind one the crates with his comrades.

"If those people get badly by the sunlight lamps…" Luna said out loud.

"Then that means they're vampires." Leo finishes the sentence.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly spoke out loud from behind them.

The twins yelp out loud and spun around to see a man in a green cloak and green stripe hat with clogs staring down at them.

"What are you kids doing out here anyway?" the man ask again.

"Well… Uh…" stammered Leo, "I-It's not what it looks like! We weren't shipping on this ship or anything and… OW!"

He yelped out loud as he was hit in the head for the third time.

"Idiot…" she mumbled, sending a withering glare at him.

Before Leo give her a rebuke answer to her and the man was about to calm the young vampire boy down, the entire ship suddenly rocks violating and the sunlight lamps were destroyed. The twins lost their balance and held on to each other along with the Secure Security Squads and the Vampires. Something shot in the air, leaving a huge gap on the ship and they all look up to see a coffin in midair. They all stare at it in awe while the twins have the horrified look. Except for the man in the green hat.

"Uh oh! She's awake!" Leo exclaimed.

"And she doesn't look too happy either!" Luna added.

"What are you even waiting?! Don't just stand there, shoot it down!" the Commander order.

The Secure Security Squads all shot at the coffin. But the coffin remains unscratched and slowly descend to downwards. They all stare at the coffin as it slowly open and it slams down on the ground. A pair of red eyes suddenly flashes and the humans and vampires flinch at it. A black boot suddenly steps and another pair did and reveal an orange hair female vampire, who's scowl deepen as she looks around her surrounding.

"Geez, that is one hell of a wake-up call," Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Big Sis!" Leo called to her as he and Luna rush to her.

"Oh, Leo! Luna! How are you? Lovely night, isn't it?" she greeted the twins with a broad smile.

"Yeah! It sure is!" he beamed at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes then narrow and her scowl return to her face.

"More importantly," she started, "I was wondering why the hell you two are doing up here."

"Huh?"

He blinked and then his eyes widen in realization and horror was visible.

"Well… Um…" he stammered, trying to get some words out of his mouth but fail miserably.

Ichigo lifts up a single finger and flicks it in the air towards Leo, who was thrown off his balance and to the ground roughly.

"Ouch! That wasn't nice!" he whined as his twin sister took a step back, steering clear from Ichigo's wrath.

"Your sister…"

Flick!

Smack!

"was clear…"

Flick!

Smack!

"when she told you…"

Flick!

Smack!

"to stay hidden until we reach the harbor!"

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Ichigo flicks her finger and smacks Leo to the ground several until finally she stop. Leo lay there in a complete heap.

"And I hope that you didn't cause any more trouble than you already are." she said.

"Yeah? Like what?" he asks.

"Like drawing a bear on the wall." she responded.

"Woah! How did you even know that?!" he exclaimed and Ichigo sighed tiredly at her idiotic little brother's oblivious to what's around him.

"Hmm. Since we are heading towards the New Domino City, maybe I should have drawn a puppy instead." Leo wondered out loud.

Ichigo glares down at Leo and clap her hands together and send an electric shock to Leo, who was now once again in a crumbled heap.

"That's beside the point!" Ichigo snapped at him.

"Ugh… that hurts…" he barely said those words as he got on his knees.

Ichigo sighs again as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Why is it that you always do stupid stuff and getting into trouble anyway? You're such a pain..." she asked.

"Ouch! That hurts! And you trick me thinking that you weren't mad with that smile!" he whined.

"You're the one who gotten yourself in this stupid situation! Not only that, you drag your sister around! And you blame this entirely me?! Your own sister?! How disgraceful of you!" she retorted.

Leo crosses his legs and pout with Luna coming to his side and sighed, shaking her head. Ichigo's glare then soften into a soft smile.

"Geez, Leo." she sighed, smiling.

She turns her gaze at the Secure Security, who they are now staring at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Sorry that you all have to see all that. You know, kids these days." Ichigo apologize. A man then steps forward, who Ichigo assume is the leader of this squad.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"First, introduce yourself first before asking others'. Or has Japan have already long forgotten about customs while I was gone with my absent," she responded.

The leader glares at her before giving his answer.

"Alright then. My name is Trudge. And we are the suppression team of Secure Security." he answered grudgingly.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly all widen in shock.

"The Secure Security, you say?" she asks, "You guys must be referring to the Gotei 13, a.k.a Soul Society, right?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"Interesting." she said, crossing her arms in thought, the suppression team all tense up and point their guns at her, "I understand correctly it's an organization that serves as an intermediate between both the humans and the vampires alike."

"Ostentatiously speaking, yes." a voice said.

"Oh?" asked Ichigo as she saw a young female vampire who step forward, who she assume is the leader. Her hair short and ruffle and blue eyes. She wore a gray jacket over a black shirt with green baggy pants and brown combat boots.

"Yeah. This is how they operate with us vampires. They talk about nothing but peace and harmony between the humans and us. But they're nothing murderers who seek nothing but to put an end to our race." the leader spoke.

"Murders?" Trudge echo the word, "I promise you that we don't go around and kill humans."

"You bastards!" she snarled at him.

"Allow me to set things straight to you so you won't ever forget it. The Soul Society job is to keep sick blood suckers like you from going around and the city itself is not a lawless district. It is to carefully maintain so that no rogue or illegal unknown bloodline would set a foot on it. However, if you were to get a special invitation from a Soul Reaper or the Dragon King himself then you won't have any problem at all. The Soul Society will accept." he said.

He point his gun at Ichigo and continued on, "But if you do not, it doesn't if you're an old blood with hundreds of years in you, we shall show you no mercy. That's the reality for a black blood."

"Reality for a black blood, huh? I've been hearing that what you humans call us now this days," she said, and smile, her sharp fangs showing, "And it's true. The little squirts and I are in fact vampires in the flesh. This is a conundrum. I have a friend there who is a Soul Reaper and gladly allows me to pay a visit. I was hoping to do some little catch once we get to the New Domino City. But I'm not familiar with the rules you humans created."

"Really?" Trudge smirked, "Well that's just too bad for you."

And he and the squad all open fire at Ichigo.

"I don't think so." she smirked and created a force field, bullets in mid-air.

"Give her back up! All of you!" the vampire leader command.

"Are you serious!? Do you even know who the hell she is!?" a vampire exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter who she is, dammit! All that matter is with her we can win this!" she yelled, "Or you have given up on the Secure Security?" she glared at them.

They stared at their and leader and then nod and quickly ready themselves. The Secure Security kept on firing their gun at Ichigo, who was still protected by the barrier she created.

"No matter how many times I explain it, they just won't give up so easily," Ichigo mumbled.

Trudge heard her say those words, and assume it was to provoke him to stop but wasn't giving up so easily, The bullets all empty out and get out his fresh new one and continued on firing.

"You guys just don't get get it, do you?" she asked as she raised a finger and flick a bullet on one of the Secure Security Squad's gun. He exclaimed out loud as his gun doesn't respond to him.

"What kind of magic you are using!?" Trudge demanded as his gun was shut down as well.

One by one, all the guns were hit by a single bullet inside the small barrier. Meanwhile, a vampire set in a small crate that said 'Danger' along with the others. He quickly left and flick out a grenade and throw it in the air and clear out of the way as it the explosion and went off. The Secure Security Squads and the vampires all hid for cover while Ichigo stands firm. Leo and Luna clutch to the pull for dear life. Their grip soon loosen and were blown off to the air.

"Aaaaahhhh!" yelled Leo.

"IIIICCCCHHHHIIIIIGGGGOOOO!" screamed Luna.

Ichigo's eyes widen in horror as her head snapped at the direction where they're blown to and are to fall into the ocean. She quickly made a run for it and jump off the ship and jump into the ocean with them.

The man in the green stare down where the twins and the female vampire jump to.

"This is bad…" he muttered, bringing a fan to his face.

Ichigo continued to dive down, her skin sizzling by the water. That is one of her weakness as a vampire. But none other less, she continued on reaching out for Leo and Luna.

Not again…

This can't happen again…

She won't let this happen again…

_Leo… Luna…_

Were her last thoughts as she dives deeper for them.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**This isn't looking good at all!**

**What's going to happen to Ichigo and the twins?**

**Will they make it?**

**Will they survive?**

**And who is this boy that came to rescue Ichigo and twins?**

**Find out next time on the next chapter! ;)**

**On Chapter 2: Welcome to the Satellite!**


End file.
